Need for Speed: The Run
Need For Speed : The Run est un jeu vidéo de course développé par EA Black Box et édité par Electronic Arts en 2011 pour toutes les plates-formes. Le jeu fait partie de la série des Need for Speed. Synopsis Le joueur incarne Jack Rourke, un pilote en fuite qui doit de l'argent à des mafieux. Après les avoir échappés de justesse, il retrouve Sam Harper qui lui propose de régler sa dette en participant au Run. Le but : aller de San Francisco à New York, mais en suivant un itinéraire précis et en passant par de nombreuses courses illégales, dont l'enjeu sera parfois sa survie. Seule solution pour s'en sortir : gagner. Après avoir battu quelques rivaux potentiels, Jack se fera agresser au volant par une Aston Martin One-77 de couleur sombre et pour cause : Marcus Blackwell, le neveu du chef de la mafia auquel il a mis la tête de Jack à prix, essaie de tuer Jack à plusieurs reprises, soit en le ralentissant violemment et en l'envoyant dans le décor, soit en lui tirant dessus. Lorsqu'il arrive à New-York, Marcus est son dernier adversaire. À la dernière ligne droite, Marcus se crashe de façon brutale en fonçant dans des poteaux, pensant qu'il passerait dans la dernière partie de la dernière ligne droite. De ce fait, Jack gagne le Run et avec l'aide de Sam, il a payé sa dette envers la mafia. Sans limitations de vitesse, ni règles, ni alliés, Need for Speed: The Run mène le joueur par les itinéraires les plus dangereux et emplis de pièges des États-Unis (centres-villes bondés, cols de montagne, canyons abrupts et étroits), qu'il faudra négocier à des vitesses ahurissantes en évitant la mafia et des policiers surentraînés qui ne reculeront devant rien pour arrêter le joueur. Système de jeu Need for Speed: The Run sera avant tout un jeu de course mais également un jeu d'action grâce aux nombreuses phases de Quick Time Event. Si le jeu se présente comme un run unique de la côte ouest à la côte est américaine, il s'agit en réalité d'un ensemble de courses s'enchaînant les unes à la suite des autres séparés par des temps de chargement et par des ellipses temporelles. Les épreuves du jeu se répartissent en différentes catégories : courses à checkpoints, duels, sprints, courses contre rivaux et poursuite avec les forces de l'ordre ou la mafia. Il s'agit du premier jeu Need for Speed à intégrer un système de flashback. Lors d'une épreuve, le joueur peut revenir au dernier point de passage sans perdre sa progression. Ce système permet de ne pas recommencer la totalité d'une épreuve lorsqu'une erreur est commise durant la partie. Le nombre de flashback disponible pour chaque épreuve dépend du niveau de difficulté choisi en début de partie. Courses à checkpoints Le joueur sera régulièrement mis à l'épreuve dans des courses contre la montre. L'objectif sera de passer un certain nombre de points de passage avant que le chronomètre ne tombe à zéro. En cas d'échec, le joueur pourra user de flashbacks afin de reprendre au dernier point de contrôle franchi et de tenter la portion de la course échouée de nouveau. Courses classiques Le Run étant découpés en plusieurs courses, une grande majorité d'entre-elles seront consacrées au dépassement des adversaires. Le nombre d'adversaire étant propre à chaque course, l'objectif sera de tous les dépasser. Pour remporter une course, il faut donc obligatoirement finir en première position à la fin de la course. Duels Les duels sont des courses en 1 contre 1 où l'adversaire à vaincre possède des aptitudes de conduites plus poussés que les adversaires classiques. L'objectif est de passer la ligne d'arrivée avant l'adversaire. Ces adversaires sont tous introduits par une courte description de leurs motivations en participant au Run. Courses contre rivaux Dans les courses contre les rivaux, le joueur doit se trouver devant le rival lorsque le chronomètre atteint 0. Comparable à une succession d'éliminations directes en 1 contre 1, ce type de course est relativement peu présent dans le jeu. Poursuites Si le jeu est une suite d'épreuve linéaire, sa mise en scène et son scénario déstructurent régulièrement la narration du jeu. Les phases de poursuites sont des évènements prévus en amont mais qui n'existe que dans l'histoire du jeu. Il peut s'agir d'échapper à la police ou à la mafia dans des conditions de conduite extrême (avalanche, circulation dense, route impraticable, véhicules armés...) Ventes Les ventes du jeu sont véritablement catastrophiques, le jeu ne parvient même pas a entrer dans le top 10 des meilleurs jeux vendus en Europe dès sa première semaine de commercialisation, sûrement à cause des notes qu'il a reçues qui ne sont en aucun cas dignes d'un jeu de la série Need For Speed, ou encore à cause de son prix relativement élevé. Ses ventes sont de 2,9 millions d'exemplaires depuis sa sortie, tous supports confondus. Versions Les 3 versions principales du jeu sont quasiment identiques, mais on note une grande avance graphique sur PC quand le niveau de réalisme est mis au maximum. Les versions Playstation 3 et Xbox 360 sont identiques. À noter que le jeu est également disponible en édition limitée sur PC, PS3 et Xbox 360. Le jeu s'appuie sur le moteur graphique Frostbite 2. Version Nintendo 3DS Une version 3DS est également sortie, encore inférieure graphiquement à la version Wii et dotée d'une maniabilité jugée « douteuse » . Néanmoins, le jeu s'en sort malgré tout grâce à sa durée de vie très bonne et son mode multijoueur. Trajet du Run (Version console télévisée et l'autres) 01 - L'Embarcadero, San Francisco, CA 02 - Nob Hill, San Francisco, CA 03 - Altamont Pass Road, Altamont Pass, CA 04 - Interstate 580, Altamont Pass, CA 05 - 140 Highway, Yosemite Approach, CA 06 - El Portal Road, Yosemite National Park, CA 07 - El Capitan, Yosemite National Park, CA 08 - Tioga Pass Road, Tioga Pass, CA 09 - Ellery Lake, Tioga Pass, CA 10 - Panamint Valley, Death Valley National Park, CA 11 - Junction Road, Death Valley National Park, CA 12 - Old Spanish Trail, Calvada Springs, NV 13 - Interstate 15, Las Vegas, NV 14 - Las Vegas Boulevard, Las Vegas, NV 15 - Northshore Road, Las Vegas, NV 16 - Northshore Road, Valley of Fire, NV 17 - Highway 169, Moapa Valley, NV 18 - Rockville, Zion National Park, UT 19 - Red Mountain Pass, Million Dollar Highway, CO 20 - Loghill, Million Dollar Highway, CO 21 - Interstate 70, Grand Mesa National Forest, CO 22 - Glenwood Springs, Grand Mesa National Forest, CO 23 - Route 82, Snowmess, CO 24 - Aspen, Independence Pass, CO 25 - Summit, Independence Pass, CO 26 - Commerce City, Denver, CO 27 - Highway 20, Rushville, NE 28 - South Dakota 44, Badlands National Park, SO 29 - South Dakota 240, Buffalo Gap, SO 30 - County Road 25, Lismore, MN 31 - Country Highway, La Crosse, WI 32 - Riverside Drive, Fort Atkinson, WI 33 - Kennedy Expressway, Park Ridge, IL 34 - Lower Wacker, Chicago, IL 35 - Centre-ville, Chicago, IL 36 - Lakeshore Drive, Chicago, IL 37 - Interstate 75, Toledo, OH 38 - Northwest Freeway, Cleveland, OH 39 - Zone industrielle, Cleveland, OH 40 - Expressway, Beaver Valley, PA 41 - Interstate 68, National Freeway, WV 42 - Deer Park, Garret State Forest, MD 43 - Sawmill Drive, Big Run State Park, MD 44 - Pine Grove Road, Tumbling Run, PA 45 - Interstate 78 Express, New Jersey Approach, NJ 46 - Union, New Jersey, NJ 47 - ? 48 - ? 49 - ? 50 - ? Liste des titres du jeu 01. Black Keys - Lonely Boy 02. Endless Boogie - Empty Eye 03. Gary Clark Jr. - Don't Owe You A Thing 04. Girls Against Boys - Bulletproof Cupid 05. Handsome Furs - Damage 06. London Souls - The Sound 07. Lykke Li - Get Some 08. Mastodon - Curl of the Burl 09. Middle Class Rut - Alive or Dead 10. Ministry - N.W.O. 11. Monstro - Solar 12. Black Lips - The Lie 13. Red Fang - Prehistoric Dog 14. Ritmo Machine - La Calle 15. Rival Sons - Save Me 16. Reverend Horton Heat - Big Red Rocket of Love 17. The Black Angels - Better Off Alone 18. Unkle Feat. Nick Cave - Money and Run 19. Black Pistol Fire - Trigger on My Fire 20. Brian Jonestown Massacre - The Way it Was 21. Black Rebel Motorcycle Club - Beat the Devil's Tattoo 22. Canned Heat - On the Road Again 23. Dan Auerbach - Heartbroken, in Disrepair 24. Dead Weather - Treat Me Like Your Mother 25. Donovan - Riki Tiki Tavi Liste des voitures * 2009 Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione * 2010 Aston Martin One-77 * 2010 Aston Martin V12 Vantage * Audi A4 B7 * 1991 Audi Quattro B2 * 2010 Audi R8 * 2006 Audi RS4 B7 * 2011 BMW Série 1 M Coupé * 1990 BMW M3 E30 * 2010 BMW M3 GTS E92 * 2010 BMW Z4 GT3 * 2010 Bugatti Veyron Super Sport * 1967 Chevrolet Camaro * 2013 Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 * 2011 Chevrolet Corvette C6 * 1970 Chevrolet El Camino * 1971 Dodge Challenger * 2008 Dodge Challenger * 2010 Dodge Charger * 2007 Ford Crown Victoria * 2010 Ford Focus RS * 2006 Ford GT * 1969 Ford Mustang * 2012 Ford Mustang * 2011 Ford Mustang RTR * 1969 Ford Mustang RTR-X * 2010 Ford Police Interceptor Concept * 2011 Ford Shelby GT500 * 2011 Gumpert Apollo * 2011 Hennessey Venom GT * 2011 Koenigsegg Agera R * 2011 Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 * 1985 Lamborghini Countach * 1995 Lamborghini Diablo * 2010 Lamborghini Gallardo LP550-2 * 2010 Lamborghini Gallardo LP570-4 Superleggera * 1971 Lamborghini Miura * 2010 Lamborghini Murcielago LP670-4 SV * 2011 Lamborghini Sesto Elemento * 1993 Lancia Delta * 2010 Lexus LFA * 2008 Lotus Evora * 2010 Lotus Exige * 2012 Maserati Granturismo MC Stradale * 2005 Maserati MC12 * 2009 Mazda MX-5 * 1998 Mazda RX-7 * 1994 McLaren F1 * 2012 McLaren MP4-12C * 2010 Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG * 2008 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X * 1998 Nissan 200SX * 2009 Nissan 370Z * 1971 Nissan Fairlady 240ZG * 1975 Nissan Fairlady Z * 2008 & 2009 Nissan GT-R * 1972 Nissan Skyline * 1991 Nissan Skyline * 2011 Pagani Huayra * 2010 Pagani Zonda Cinque * 2009 Pagani Zonda R * 1978 Pontiac Firebird * 2012 Porsche 911 (991) * 1996 Porsche 911 GT2 * 2011 Porsche 911 GT3 RS * 2011 Porsche 918 Spyder * 2008 Porsche Carrera GT * 2010 Renault Megane RS * 1965 Shelby Cobra Daytona * 2009 Subaru Impreza * 1986 Toyota Corolla * 1998 Toyota Supra * 1976 Volkswagen Golf GTI * 2010 Volkswagen Scirocco Run Catégorie:Jeu pour toutes les plate-formes (avec la console de septième à huitième génération en moitié) Catégorie:Jeu pour toutes les plate-formes aux services en ligne Catégorie:Jeu pour toutes les plate-formes dans les années 2010 Catégorie:Jeu collectionneurs et éditions limitées pour toutes les plate-formes